Usero!
by Ookami97
Summary: Un soir, après une dispute, Eijiro retrouve Katsuki dans sa chambre à l'internat. Mais le garçon en face de lui n'a pas l'air tout à fait normal... En effet, il a rajeuni d'un an et ne se rappelle plus de lui! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'avère que l'uniforme de collégien que porte Bakugo ne laisse pas Kirishima tout à fait indifférent... [Kiribaku]


**Auteur:** Moi, Ookami97, a.k.a. la fille qui n'écrit QUE du Kiribaku. Et ça risque pas de changer avant un bon moment.

 **Titre:** _"Usero!"_

 **Disclamer:** Katsuki et Eijiro ne m'appartiennent pas, arrêtez de me le faire répéter à chaque fois! J'en souffre, vous savez?

 **Rating:** M, R18, pour public averti... Vous voyez l'genre?

 **Genre:** Romance (et baise _/SBAM/_ )

 **Note:** BONNE ANNÉE! Et pour bien commencer 2019, mon premier écrit bouclé et terminé est ce petit PWP que j'ai pondu en moins d'une semaine (ouais j'étais à fond et j'ai fais quasiment que ça). Pas mal de choses à dire concernant le texte:

 _1)_ L'idée que j'ai eue pour le _"scénario"_ (ouais il est pas hyyyper poussé mais c'est un pwp aussi, c'est pas le but lolol), à la base, je voulais l'utiliser pour faire un doujin! Maiiis comme je sais pas bien gérer les persos en mouvement et les expressions, que je sais pas non plus dessiner les mains ni les corps BREF que je suis une bouse, j'ai décidé d'en faire un OS. Ce que j'aurais pu faire dès que j'ai eu l'idée mais j'sais pas, il m'a fallut du temps avant de me rendre compte que ouais, ça pourrait être sympa à écrire.

 _2)_ Le titre, _"Usero!"_ (失せろ) est un terme japonais qui peut signifier _"va te faire foutre"_ ou encore _"dégage"_. J'ai choisi ça parce que, dans l'OS, Katsuki arrête pas d'envoyer chier Eijiro. Le pauvre. Et puis j'avais pas envie de donner un titre en anglais, donc pourquoi pas en japonais, pour changer?

 _3)_ Bon, je suis toujours pas hyyyper à l'aise avec ce genre de texte, il me faut genre une heure voire deux pour écrire un petit paragraphe de rien du tout, et comme j'y passe trente plombes du coup j'ai l'impression que c'est long alors qu'à la relecture en fait il s'avère que c'est super court haha tuez-moi. J'ai essayé d'éviter les répétitions aussi, j'espère que ça sera pas trop horrible à lire.

 _4)_ Pour la couv' je voulais ABSOLUMENT une image de Katsuki avec son uniforme de collégien (vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant haha), et comme j'en ai pas trouvé (j'ai cherché pourtant hein!) bah j'ai fais le dessin moi-même, si vous voulez le voir en plus grand, il est sur mon blog (lien dans ma bio _as always_ ).

Bref, assez parlé, ça suffit avec les notes d'auteur à rallonge, alors je vous laisse à la lecture! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Usero !_

« Putain, mais ferme-la, tu m'gonfles !

-Non, mais Katsuki, attends…

-Dégage ! Me touche pas ! »

Katsuki repoussa violemment la main qu'Eijiro venait de poser sur son épaule, le fusillant du regard avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Hé, où est ce que tu vas ?

-Faire un tour, j'en ai marre de voir ta gueule. Et t'avise pas d'me suivre ou je te fume, connard !

-… »

Eijiro se retrouva seul, la silhouette de Katsuki s'éloignant en direction de la forêt qui bordait les alentours du lycée, la main toujours en l'air comme prêt à le suivre. Il se ravisa, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps et lâcha un long soupir. Il détestait se prendre la tête avec Katsuki, surtout quand ce dernier finissait par le rejeter avec pertes et fracas de la sorte. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble -ça faisait plusieurs mois maintenant- ça n'était arrivé qu'une ou deux fois et la réconciliation était toujours houleuse, la fierté du cendré lui rendant la tâche plus que difficile.

Il resta à fixer son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue et finit par faire demi-tour, se dirigeant vers l'internat en traînant des pieds. Quelques pas derrière lui, Kaminari, qui avait suivi la scène des yeux, vint le rejoindre en passant un bras autour de son épaule.

« Ben alors mec, il s'est passé quoi pour qu'il soit furax comme ça ?

-Ah, m'en parle pas… »

Cet après-midi là, ils sortaient de leur dernier cours de la journée, l'entraînement de _Super Héro 101_. La session avait été riche en émotions, la tension était montée en flèche entre Eijiro et Katsuki qui n'étaient résolument pas sur la même longueur d'ondes aujourd'hui et avait fini par exploser à la fin du cours, dans les vestiaires. Le cendré était sorti en gueulant, remonté à bloc contre son compagnon qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, jusqu'à ce que Katsuki l'envoie proprement chier avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

En entrant dans l'internant, accompagné de Denki qui faisait de son mieux pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, Eijiro sentit petit à petit sa déception se transformer en rancœur. La colère de Katsuki était injustifiée, et il commençait à supporter de plus en plus difficilement ses sautes d'humeur qui étaient toujours plus violentes. Et évidemment, c'était toujours sur lui que ça retombait… Il était son petit-ami, pas son souffre-douleur, il n'était pas là pour encaisser lorsque le cendré avait besoin de se défouler. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'un des sofas de la salle de séjour en soupirant bruyamment. Denki s'installa près de lui.

« C'est quoi, son problème ?

-Il était énervé aujourd'hui, je crois que c'était la goutte de trop, tout à l'heure…

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Rien, j'ai… J'lui ai juste fait une remarque comme quoi son comportement était trop violent, et il déteste ça… J'aurais du m'taire. »

Eijiro se redressa, une moue déçue aux traits. Kaminari le gratifia d'une gentille tape dans le dos.

« J'crois pas, j'pense que t'as bien fait. T'es le seul qui puisse lui dire ce genre de chose, il écoute que toi. Si il t'a envoyé balader c'est sûrement parce qu'il était déjà de mauvais poil. Il reviendra tout à l'heure, vous pourrez vous expliquer pour remettre les choses au clair.

-J'sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de lui parler, là, Denki…

-À ce point ?

-Il a un sale caractère, c'est vrai, mais ça excuse pas tout. Ça lui donne pas le droit de me parler comme ça… »

Et sur ses paroles, Eijiro se rencogna dans le canapé. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de penser à tout ça. Lorsque Katsuki reviendrait, ils auraient une discussion, mais pour le moment, il préférait se changer les idées.

C'est lorsque Sero vint rejoindre ses deux amis pour leur proposer une partie de Black Ops que le carmin put finalement passer à autre chose.

§§§

Huit heures et quart. Les trois garçons avaient passé toute la fin de l'après midi dans la chambre de Hanta et n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ils avaient encore une petite montagne de devoirs pour le lendemain auxquels ils n'avaient pas encore touché, et Eijiro et Denki décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau avant de s'y mettre.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la cuisine, ils étaient seuls, les assiettes lavées gouttant encore au bord de l'évier témoignaient qu'une partie de leurs camarades avaient déjà dîné.

« Merde, il est super tard, les autres sont déjà montés. Dire qu'il faut encore bosser… Eijiro soupira en s'asseyant en face de Denki à l'une des tables.

-Arrête, moi non plus j'en ai aucune envie. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Katsuki, au fait ? »

De l'ensemble de la classe de seconde _A_ , Denki était l'un des seuls à être au courant de la relation que partageaient ses deux amis, et Mina savait elle aussi. Eijiro tiqua et sentit son ventre se tordre à la mention du prénom du blond qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Non, j'ai même pas reçu un seul texto.

-Il est toujours dehors à l'heure qu'il est ?

-J'pense pas, il a dû rentrer pendant qu'on était avec Sero. J'irai le voir en allant me coucher. »

Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de remonter chacun à leur étage, le deuxième pour Denki et le troisième pour Eijiro. Au milieu du couloir, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre adjacente à la sienne. Celle de Katsuki. Il soupira et leva lentement sa main avant de frapper contre le bois.

Le bruit des coups résonna dans le couloir vide, mais Eijiro n'eut pas de réponse. Il aperçut de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte, signe que le propriétaire de la chambre était bien à l'intérieur. Il posa sa main sur la poignée qui s'abaissa, et la porte s'entrouvrit.

« C'est ouvert ?… »

Bakugo avait pour habitude de fermer sa porte la nuit, pourtant. Il l'ouvrit entièrement avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Katsuki, t'es là ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Pourtant, la lumière était allumée… Deux pas de plus dans la pièce et Eijiro tomba nez à nez avec le cendré, assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées sous lui et un drôle d'air au visage. Le carmin fronça les sourcils, irrité par le manque de réaction de son compagnon.

« T'abuses, tu pourrais répondre quand même. »

Il s'approcha encore et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Étrangement, Katsuki eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, un air peu amène aux traits. Eijiro finit par se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Hé, ça va, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai bien compris que t'étais en colère, c'est bon…

-Qui… T'es qui, putain ? On s'connaît ? »

Cette fois, Eijiro était largué. Il se retourna complètement vers lui et remarqua un drôle de détail.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Euh, attends, pourquoi tu portes ça ?… »

En effet, Katsuki portait un uniforme noir de collégien, les boutons dorés fermés jusqu'au cou.

« C'est mon uniforme, connard ! Tch… J'suis où ? »

Kirishima fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas un mot à ce que lui racontait Bakugo, ni pourquoi il portait son ancien uniforme. À bien y regarder, son visage n'avait-il pas un peu changé ? Il lui semblait un peu plus… Juvénile. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Katsuki, tu… Quel âge tu as ?

-J'ai quatorze ans ! Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses mon prénom alors que moi j'ai jamais vu ta gueule ? »

Toujours la même voix agressive, toujours le même langage vulgaire, et toujours les mêmes prunelles rouges et les mêmes cheveux blonds hirsutes, mais quelque chose avait changé en Katsuki. Il n'était plus le même que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté tout à l'heure en sortant des cours. Eijiro se rapprocha encore de lui, posant une main sur le matelas pour se pencher vers l'autre garçon qui recula de nouveau, mais se retrouva vite acculé contre la tête de lit.

« Dégage, t'es trop prêt ! »

Il le repoussa sans douceur d'une main contre son torse. De son côté, Eijiro commençait à comprendre. Katsuki avait clairement l'air d'avoir rajeuni d'un an. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais il commençait peu à peu à se faire une hypothèse : il y avait énormément d'élèves à Yuei, alors il était largement possible que l'un d'entre eux ait un alter de rajeunissement… Ça ne serait pas une première. Et pour peu qu'il ou elle soit tombé sur un Katsuki enragé, il aurait pu activer son pouvoir sur lui… En tous cas, le rajeunissement ne semblait pas être que physique vu que le cendré ne se rappelait pas lui. C'était donc l'intégralité de son être qui avait été touché, et pas seulement son corps. Merde, c'était embêtant, ça. Et si ça restait comme ça pour toujours ? Il fallait qu'il prévienne Aizawa. Il se redressa avant de se lever.

« Bon, Katsuki, je vais chercher quelqu'un qui va pouvoir s'occuper de toi. Reste là, je reviens. »

Et il se dirigea en direction de la porte. Au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée, il sentit qu'on le retenait par la chemise. Il se retourna. Katsuki s'était levé à son tour pour le rattraper.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? »

Même si le ton était agressif, Eijiro cru quand même y déceler une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Je te l'ai dit, chercher quelqu'un qui pourra…

-Non !… Reste là. »

Les prunelles vermeilles glissèrent vers le bas, alors que sur la chemise, les doigts se ressaieraient, créant des plis sur le tissu.

« Reste… Là.

-Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Katsuki revinrent de nouveau se planter dans les siens. Il le fixait sous ses sourcils froncés, l'air pris au dépourvu comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Eijiro soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, imité par le cendré qui ramena une jambe contre son torse.

Kirishima jeta un œil vers lui. Il avait encore un peu de rancune à son égard à cause des paroles qu'il lui avait craché à la figure plus tôt dans l'après-midi, mais d'un autre côté, le Katsuki qu'il avait maintenant en face de lui n'était pas le même que celui de tout à l'heure. Il était un peu perdu lui aussi, et l'agacement était peu à peu remplacé par un autre sentiment. Le jeune garçon à côté de lui, malgré son air mauvais, avait l'air déboussolé.

« Comment tu es arrivé ici ? Commença Eijiro sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je… J'sais pas. Je me suis réveillé là.

-Et où est ce que tu étais quand tu t'es endormi ? »

Le cendré le fixa comme si il venait de lui sortir une énormité. Il réalisait avec stupeur qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Je me souviens pas… »

Voyant que le collégien commençait légèrement à paniquer, Eijiro décida de mettre sa rancœur de côté. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit gentiment :

« C'est bon, calme-toi. Tu es à Yuei, dans les dortoirs des élèves. Ici, c'est… Ta chambre.

-Ma chambre ? »

Les prunelles rouges quittèrent celles d'en face pour balayer la pièce. En effet, il sembla reconnaître quelques uns de ses effets personnels dans la pièce. Il se releva pour marcher jusqu'à son bureau et aller ouvrir les placards.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi mes fringues sont là ?

-Ben, en fait…

-Attends, ça veut dire que j'suis entré à Yuei ? »

Il s'était retourné vers lui, les yeux brillants. Eijiro ne put retenir un ricanement. C'est vrai qu'à bien le regarder, il avait le visage d'un gosse, avec ses joues rondes.

« Ouais, t'es le premier du classement à l'examen d'entrée, en plus.

-Génial ! »

Le jeune Katsuki vint s'affaler sur le lit. Il avait l'air un peu moins anxieux. Il continua :

« T'façon, ça m'étonne pas, je suis bien loin devant tous ces autres nazes. Toi aussi t'es élève à Yuei ?

-Ouais.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Devoir de nouveau se présenter face au garçon avec qui il sortait depuis plusieurs mois déjà fit un drôle d'effet au carmin.

« Eijiro Kirishima.

-Et ton alter, c'est quoi ?

-Ah, ça… Je peux rendre mon corps aussi dur que la pierre. »

Et il accompagna ses propos d'une démonstration, activant son alter sur la totalité de son avant bras et de sa main.

« Pas mal. Enfin, pas aussi cool que le mien.

-Gh… T'étais déjà aussi insupportable à l'époque ?

-Hein ?

-Rien, rien… »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis Eijiro laissa glisser son regard sur les vêtements que portait le cendré. L'uniforme de collégien lui allait drôlement bien. Il devait même avouer que ça ne le laissait pas tout à fait indifférent… Il chassa rapidement une pensée un peu impure de son esprit avant de reprendre :

« Tu te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?

-Pourquoi, j'devrais ?

-Plutôt, oui… »

Eijiro soupira et appuya son dos contre le mur auquel était collé le lit. À côté de lui, Katsuki tiqua :

« Quoi ? T'as vraiment une sale gueule.

-Katsuki !

-Non mais, j'veux dire, t'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Eijiro déglutit. Katsuki se rapprocha de lui. Il était à genoux sur le matelas et le carmin remarqua qu'il avait aussi l'air d'avoir perdu quelques centimètres. Par réflexe, il l'attrapa par la taille pour le rapprocher encore plus près de lui, oubliant momentanément que le Katsuki collégien n'était pas du tout au courant de la relation que son lui du futur entretiendrait avec Eijiro.

« Hé mais !… Stop ! Vire tes mains, putain ! »

Le cendré commença à se débattre, tentant tant bien que mal de faire lâcher prise à Kirishima. Mais plus il gesticulait, plus le carmin resserrait son emprise. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de le laisser partir.

« Arrête de te débattre ! Aïe ! »

Katsuki lui envoya une jolie explosion au visage, mais heureusement pour lui, Eijiro était habitué. Il activa son alter au moment ou la détonation retentit un peu trop près de son oreille. Il en profita pour se libérer de son emprise, reculant jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, se protégeant de l'autre garçon et de ses mains baladeuses en entourant ses bras autour de lui.

« Si tu refais ça, j't'explose !

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… Il ne termina pas sa phrase, trop occupé à laisser ses yeux se balader sur son corps. Cet uniforme lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. La voix rauque de Katsuki le ramena sur terre.

-Que quoi ? Arrête de me mater comme ça, putain ! Espèce de pédophile !

-Hein ? Non mais ça va pas ? J'ai seulement un an de plus que toi !

-Ça change rien ! Arrête de me fixer ! »

Et sur ces paroles, le jeune Katsuki décida qu'il allait faire passer à Eijiro l'envie de le dévorer des yeux de la sorte. Il se jeta sur lui, prêt à lui envoyer une explosion bien carabinée.

« Hé, stop ! Ne m'attaque pas ! Aah ! »

Eijiro se protégea des explosions du plus jeune en croisant ses bras devant son visage, mais le cendré était déchaîné. Il le renversa sur le dos, essayant de lui envoyer un coup dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! Katsuki, arrête !

-Crève ! »

Eijiro n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire, il se débattit jusqu'à réussir à attraper les poignets de Katsuki, le plaquant à son tour contre le matelas pour l'immobiliser. C'était sans compter sur le fait que le blond ait plusieurs tours dans son sac, et il essayait maintenant de lui envoyer des coups de genoux dans les parties. Eijiro le bloqua en s'asseyant sur son bassin, le maintenant fermement entre les draps.

« C'est pas vrai ! T'es une vraie boule de nerfs !

-Lâche-moi !

-Pour me prendre un coup dans les boules ? Et puis quoi, encore ? »

Finalement, le collégien cessa de se débattre, un peu essoufflé. Les dents serrées, il planta son regard de tueur dans celui d'Eijiro.

« J'te jure que je vais vraiment te buter, enfoiré.

-Mais oui, je sais, tu me le dis tout le temps.

-Ouais ben cette fois, c'est la bonne ! T'es mort… »

Mais Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Eijiro l'avait fait taire en posant violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, Katsuki resta tétanisé pendant une ou deux secondes, puis il tourna violemment la tête pour rompre le baiser, libérant sa main de l'emprise d'Eijiro pour s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche. Il le fixa avec rage, les yeux humides et le visage rougit par la gêne et la colère, mais ne dit rien. Il le fusillait juste du regard, alors qu'au dessus de lui, Eijiro commençait à se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Merde, peut être qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, là. Le Katsuki qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas au courant qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, et vu la tronche qu'il tirait, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il se recula et lâcha son poignet, se frappant intérieurement pour sa connerie.

« Pardon, je… J'aurais pas dû, excuse-moi. »

Alors qu'il libérait son bassin sur lequel il s'était assis pour l'empêcher de lui donner des coups, Katsuki se redressa à son tour, se jetant de nouveau sur lui en l'empoignant par le col. Contre toute attente, il ne tenta pas de le frapper mais l'embrassa maladroitement en retour, appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant quelques secondes. Pris de court, Eijiro posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que…

-Je sais pas ! Cria Katsuki qui n'avait pas l'air d'en mener bien large, complètement largué face à ses propres réactions, je sais pas, je… Je déteste ça mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! »

Et sur ces paroles, le collégien passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser encore. Il rapprocha son corps du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux bustes soient collés l'un à l'autre. Eijiro, largué au possible, ne savait pas s'il devait le laisser continuer ou s'il devait le repousser. C'était sa faute, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier. Il n'osait même pas reposer les mains sur lui, les gardant levées en l'air comme un coupable pris en flagrant délit.

« Attends, Katsuki, tu es sûr que… »

Mais le cendré ne le laissait pas parler, reposant immédiatement ses lèvres contre les siennes et resserrant son emprise autour de son cou. Petit à petit, Eijiro se sentait flancher. Merde, si il continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment finir par lui sauter dessus. L'ange sur son épaule lui criait de tout arrêter immédiatement, alors que le démon, de l'autre côté, lui murmurait qu'après tout, Katsuki l'avait bien cherché.

Un baiser de plus et la raison d'Eijiro fut définitivement froissée et jetée à la poubelle. Le démon l'avait emporté. Un peu hésitant d'abord, il finit par poser ses mains sur sa taille pour rapprocher encore plus son corps du sien. Katsuki s'assit sur ses jambes, il ne lâchait plus ses lèvres. Entre leurs deux corps, la chaleur commençait à monter en flèche.

« Pourquoi… Est ce que j'aime ça ? Souffla le cendré entre deux baisers, furieux contre lui-même. Il avait l'impression de se trahir.

-Peut-être que tu commences à redevenir toi-même, lui répondit Eijiro en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

-De quoi tu m'parles ? »

Mais Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, les lèvres d'Eijiro qui avaient glissé dans sou cou lui procuraient un agréable frisson qui lui courut tout le long du dos et lui retourna le ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette sensation lui plaisait autant. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà ressentie et d'être en manque. Il avait besoin de plus, plus de contact, plus de chaleur, plus de… Il prit les mains du roux, accrochées à sa taille, pour les faire passer sous sa veste. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau le fit frissonner de nouveau. Pourquoi c'était aussi agréable ?

Sous lui, Eijiro ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps avant de laisser ses mains glisser sur son ventre et son dos. Il voulut les remonter plus haut mais la chemise et la veste de Katsuki l'en empêchaient. Un peu à contrecœur, il quitta la peau brûlante du blond pour venir déboutonner son uniforme. Pendant ce temps-là, leur deux bouches s'étaient de nouveau liées et ne se quittaient plus. Hésitant, Katsuki entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, et Eijiro l'y encouragea en passant sa langue entre elles.

La chemise et la veste une fois déboutonnées, il fit langoureusement passer ses mains sur les pectoraux de Katsuki. Il était un peu moins musclé que maintenant, et même sa chair semblait plus tendre. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de le dévorer sans plus attendre ? De son torse, sa main droite glissa sur sur son épaule, puis dans son cou, sa nuque, avant de venir se perdre dans ses épis blonds. D'un coup d'épaule, il le fit basculer en arrière pour l'allonger de nouveau entre les draps, leurs lèvres toujours scellées, leurs langues glissant l'une contre l'autre avec avidité.

Sous lui, Katsuki sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Les baisers et les caresses lui faisaient tourner la tête, à tel point qu'il n'essayait même plus de lutter contre cette envie incontrôlable qu'il avait de se laisser embrasser et toucher de la sorte par l'autre garçon. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de plus, que les baisers allaient bientôt ne plus lui suffire, il voulait… Il le voulait, _lui_. Il comprenait mal cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant, ce désir presque viscéral qui se diffusait lentement mais sûrement en lui comme un poison.

Il entoura ses jambes autour de la taille d'Eijiro, et leurs lèvres se décollèrent lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle. Les deux paires d'iris vermeils se perdirent l'une dans l'autre, brouillées par un voile humide et illuminées d'un éclat avide. Kirishima l'embrassa encore une fois avant de faire glisser ses lèvres au creux de son cou, mordillant la peau laiteuse au passage, y laissant une marque rouge.

Les doigts de Katsuki s'agrippèrent à la chemise d'Eijiro. Il se sentait glisser sur une pente dangereuse, il n'arrivait déjà plus à raisonner correctement. Est ce que c'était bien, ou mal ? Est ce qu'il devait se laisser faire ou se débattre ? Une part de lui qu'il ne comprenait pas en mourrait d'envie, une autre lui hurlait de l'exploser sur le champ. Pourtant, c'était si agréable… Il ne pouvait pas résister. À chaque caresse de la part du carmin, il sentait un feu d'artifice éclater en lui. Merde, il ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?

Eijiro le sortit de ses questionnements lorsqu'il le tira contre lui, le prenant par les hanches pour coller son bassin contre le sien. Katsuki déglutit en sentant son érection se presser contre sa cuisse. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fort au tissu de la chemise de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier lâcha dans un souffle :

« Désolé Katsuki, mais je vais pas pouvoir me retenir… Est ce que tu en as envie ? »

Le cendré déglutit de nouveau, son regard se perdant dans les prunelles d'en face. L'envie de dire oui lui brûlait la langue, mais une pointe d'hésitation bloquait les mots au fond de sa gorge. Avec douceur, Eijiro embrassa l'angle de sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'en dessous de son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe. Le frisson de plaisir qu'il ressentait lors des caresses le prit de nouveau, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'il fit taire tant bien que mal.

« Oui… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, troublée par le désir qui lui nouait les cordes vocales. Les lèvres d'Eijiro ne quittèrent pas son cou, mais ses mains descendirent habilement jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il déboucla, le pantalon fut ouvert en moins de deux et glissa rapidement le long de ses jambes, découvrant la peau laiteuse de ses cuisses finement dessinées. Il se retrouva sur le sol dans un bruissement de tissu, vite rejoint par la chemise d'Eijiro. Pendant que ce dernier débouclait sa propre ceinture, Katsuki commença à faire glisser sa veste d'uniforme pour la retirer, mais le carmin l'en empêcha :

« Non, garde-la.

-Putain, siffla Katsuki, me dis pas que ça t'excite ? T'es vraiment un putain de pervers… »

Eijiro le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, retirant son pantalon en même temps que sa langue glissait de nouveau sur celle du blond. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en boxer, Katsuki avec sa veste sur les épaules. Bien sûr que ça l'excitait, ça lui foutait même une sacrée trique si il devait parler franchement. Puis, il rompit le contact, s'éloignant un peu de Katsuki et se penchant en avant pour attraper derrière le lit un préservatif. Le cendré le regarda faire et tiqua lorsqu'il vit ce qu'Eijiro tenait entre ses doigts.

« Attends, pourquoi est ce que j'ai ce genre de truc dans ma piaule ?

-T'inquiètes pas, ricana Eijiro, tu les utilises qu'avec moi.

-C'est censé me rassurer ? »

Kirishima embrassa encore son cou avant de retirer son boxer à Katsuki. Puis, il se débarrassa aussi du sien, laissant retomber les deux sous-vêtements au pied du lit. Le cendré jeta un œil entre les jambes du carmin avant de se mordre la lèvre. Putain, elle était énorme. Il sentit son ventre se tordre.

Habilement, Eijiro ouvrit le sachet du préservatif et l'enfila sur lui avant de se pencher de nouveau au dessus de Bakugo. Il fit glisser sa main sous l'oreiller pour en sortir une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Il décapsula le bouchon et fit couler un filet du liquide translucide sur ses doigts. Puis, de sa main libre, il écarta les cuisses du cendré.

« Je vais te préparer, ça sera moins douloureux.

-J'avais compris… » souffla Katsuki, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant les doigts d'Eijiro contre son entrée et sursauta lorsqu'une première phalange glissa en lui. Doucement, le carmin poussa un peu plus, jusqu'à y faire pénétrer son doigt entier. Il s'arrêta le temps que le plus jeune s'habitue à l'intrusion.

« Ça va ? T'as pas mal ?

-N… Non, c'est bon. »

Il commença alors à faire de petits mouvements en lui, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le brusquer malgré son excitation qui grimpait en flèche. Quand il sentit qu'autour de son doigt, ses chairs devenaient plus tendres, il fit glisser le deuxième à l'intérieur. Sous lui, Katsuki se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Eijiro le remarqua, et fit glisser ses lèvres contre son oreille :

« Ça sert à rien d'essayer de te retenir, t'y arrives jamais.

-Va te faire foutre, salopard ! »

Un mouvement de doigts en ciseau à l'intérieur de lui lui fit lâcher un cri que Katsuki s'empressa de réprimer, enfonçant rageusement ses ongles dans les draps et le coussin auxquels il s'accrochait comme pour ne pas perdre pied. Merde, ce connard avait l'air de savoir y faire ! Il grimaça au son humide de ses chairs, et étouffa un nouveau cri lorsqu'Eijiro retira ses doigts. Le carmin se saisit de la bouteille de lubrifiant laissée sur le côté pour en faire couler quelques généreux millilitres sur son propre sexe. Katsuki le regarda faire, comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite.

« C'est bon, je peux ?…

-Putain, arrête de parler et agis ! T'es vraiment qu'un… »

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, Katsuki se cambra lorsqu'Eijiro s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde d'un coup de hanche brutal. Au creux de ses mains, cramponnées aux draps, des explosions firent cramer le tissu auquel il s'accrochait. Il avait l'impression de se faire transpercer par une lame, la douleur qu'il ressentait en bas de son dos était presque insupportable et lui arracha un cri qu'il fut incapable de retenir. Au dessus de lui, Eijiro grogna de plaisir en sentant l'intérieur brûlant du blond se serrer de la sorte autour de sa verge. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses et s'y agrippa fermement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair ferme. Pantelant, il souffla :

« Tu parles beaucoup, mais quand 'faut la prendre en entier on t'entend plus, hein ?

-Va crever, enfoiré… J'te déteste ! »

Eijiro fit marche arrière pour mieux revenir, secouant le plus jeune lorsqu'il tapa au fond de lui, le faisant crier de nouveau.

« Je ferais pas autant de bruit si j'étais toi, on est pas seul dans le dortoir, tu sais ? »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard furieux, brouillé par les larmes qui commençaient à monter, et Katsuki posa une main sur sa bouche pour réprimer sa voix qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Son autre main lâcha les draps pour s'accrocher au bras d'Eijiro alors que ce dernier reprenait les va et vient.

Ses coups devenaient de moins en moins espacés, ils se faisaient plus rapides, se calant sur un rythme accompagné des soupirs étouffés du cendré. Ils étaient moins brusques que les premiers, presque doux, mais pour le moment, Katsuki avait du mal à s'habituer à la brûlure qui le foudroyait à chacun des coups du lycéen. Les gémissements qu'il maîtrisait avec difficulté étaient dû à la douleur, ils étaient aigus et mêlés de sanglots, sa voix se faisant plus forte à chaque secousse. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et glissa sur son visage avant de mourir, absorbée par le tissu du coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait. Eijiro le remarqua et ralentit la cadence, lâchant une de ses cuisses pour poser sa main sur la joue du bond.

« Ça va, Katsuki ? Tu as mal ?

-Gh… La ferme, je sens rien ! »

Il essuya du bout du pouce la traînée humide laissée par ses larmes avant de se retirer lentement, faisant grimacer Katsuki au passage. Il le prit par la taille pour le faire changer de position et le retourna, l'allongeant dos à lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Protesta le collégien en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Laisse-toi faire, on va changer de position. Tu souffriras moins, comme ça. »

Il lui fit soulever son bassin avant de se pencher sur lui, le retenant d'une main contre le buste. Doucement, il fit de nouveau glisser son sexe à l'intérieur du blond qui se crispa de tout son être.

« Non, détends-toi ou tu vas avoir encore plus mal. Respire… Voilà. »

Assommé par le désir et la douleur, Katsuki n'était plus en mesure de la ramener. Il fit de son mieux pour se détendre et sentit pénétrer jusqu'au fond de lui la verge du carmin, frissonnant lorsque le souffle erratique de ce dernier vint mourir contre sa nuque. La douleur était toujours là, le lançant agressivement jusqu'au plus profond de son ventre, mais lorsque le gland du carmin tapa à un endroit bien précis et particulièrement sensible de son anatomie, Katsuki sentit ses jambes le lâcher et des étoiles apparaître devant ses yeux.

Le cri qu'il poussa cette fois n'était plus mêlé de souffrance, mais ressemblait bien à un gémissement de plaisir.

Kirishima le sentit et donna un nouveau coup en plein dans sa prostate. Bakugo dû mordre l'oreiller pour étouffer les sons qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

Peu à peu, la douleur se faisait moins vive, disparaissant au profit du plaisir qui commençait à naître au creux de son bas-ventre. Une sensation de fourmillement, comme un choc électrique, qui brouillait sa vue et lui faisait perdre la raison. Un plaisir ardent qui se répandait en lui comme une goutte d'encre dans de l'eau, se diffusant jusqu'à l'envahir tout entier.

Il n'y avait pas que les coups saccadés du carmin qui le faisaient frissonner de la tête aux pieds, mais aussi son souffle contre ses épaules, ses lèvres qui venaient se frotter contre sa nuque, sa présence au dessus de lui qui le dominait littéralement, son bras puissant qui le retenait, collant son dos contre son buste, et ses grognements rauques, difficilement contenus eux aussi qui résonnaient dans son oreille et qui rendait le tout incroyablement bon.

Lentement, la main qui retenait son buste glissa sous son cou pour lui faire relever la tête. Katsuki se laissa redresser docilement, ses forces le quittant au rythme des coups de hanche qui le martelaient de l'intérieur.

« Laisse-moi entendre ta voix… »

Un nouveau coup de rein en plein dans son point faible et un hoquet de plaisir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Merde, il se haïssait intérieurement d'être si faible. Lui qui était toujours si fier, si fort, qui demeurait invincible et qui dominait la pile, se faisait prendre par derrière par un autre mec, un inconnu -du moins, cette impression s'estompait peu à peu- et il adorait ça. Il était à deux doigts d'en demander plus mais l'once de fierté qui n'avait pas été éradiquée au fond de lui l'en empêchait, et il ne pouvait plus que gémir, incapable de formuler une autre phrase, incapable d'aligner quatre mots pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

Eijiro prit le bas de son visage entre ses doigts et lui fit tourner la tête pour faire glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans réfléchir, d'une façon presque instinctive, Katsuki s'y agrippa, l'entraînant dans un baiser débauché, où leurs langues glissaient voracement l'une sur l'autre et où leurs gémissements se mêlaient, un filet de salive coulant jusque sur leurs mentons, leurs doigts s'accrochant et se perdant entre les draps tant le plaisir était intense.

La main lâcha alors prise, glissant le long de son cou, passant sur ses clavicules, palpant ses pectoraux, se faufilant sous la veste de l'uniforme pour terminer sa course sur son entre-jambe, elle aussi gonflée par le plaisir. Les doigts du carmin s'y entourèrent lentement, faisant frémir Bakugo, avant de la caresser de la base jusqu'au gland, entamant un lent mouvement de pompe.

La double sensation arracha un nouveau grognement de bien-être au cendré qui ne savait plus quelle réaction adopter face à la fièvre qui montait en lui. Chaque coup de rein que lui donnait Eijiro heurtait son point sensible, et le plaisir électrique qui s'en dégageait lui donnait presque envie de se débattre, mais il était retenu contre lui, le dos collé à son ventre, son bras l'entourant et le serrant fermement à la taille alors que la main qui s'effarait plus bas lui procurait un second frisson qui affaiblissait ses membres. Il se sentait rendre les armes, il sentait son corps se laisser secouer à chacun de ses mouvements, il se sentait à sa merci, esclave de son propre plaisir, la gorge asséchée par sa respiration rauque et les cris qui s'en échappaient.

Derrière lui, Eijiro siffla entre ses dents, ses mains frémirent et s'agrippèrent plus fort aux draps, il resserra son emprise sur le sexe de Katsuki qui s'arqua dans un gémissement aigu. Il était déjà à deux doigts, il fallait dire que le contexte n'y était pas pour rien. Le voir gémir de la sorte sous lui, avec cette veste d'uniforme qui glissait sur ses épaules... Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer, pomper plus fort, battre jusque dans son sexe autour duquel se resserrait l'intérieur humide du blond. Il sentait monter en lui une chaleur ardente qui le brûlait du creux du dos jusqu'au cou, qui emplissait son bas ventre, qui le faisait durcir encore plus à mesure qu'il approchait de l'orgasme.

Il se redressa pour le prendre par la taille, lâchant les draps pour enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair ferme de ses hanches, le retenant en place alors que ses coups se faisaient plus bruts, plus violents, tapant à chaque fois juste là où il fallait, en plein dans cette bosse qui donnait à Katsuki l'impression de se prendre un coup de jus de l'intérieur. Il accélérait à mesure qu'il se sentait venir, la chaleur diffuse dans son corps se concentrant dans son abdomen, menaçant d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Un nouveau coup de rein, et il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en lui, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un grognement étouffé, resserrant son emprise autour de la taille du blond, imprimant la marque de ses doigts sur sa peau. Dans la bestialité de l'acte, il se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour mordre son cou, plantant ses dents acérées dans la chair pâle, gravant le corps du blond de traces comme on marque son territoire.

Le frisson qui explosa en bas du dos de Katsuki se mêla au plaisir intense du coup violent qu'il reçu au fond de lui, et son corps se contracta tout entier lorsque l'orgasme le traversa, assommant, brutal et si soudain qu'il le fit presque s'évanouir. Dans la vague de plaisir qui le traversa, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites alors qu'il éjaculait sur les draps défaits, empreints des fluides de leurs ébats, criant dans un charabia difficilement compréhensible le prénom de son amant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eijiro pour qu'il vienne à son tour. Il se vida dans le préservatif avec un râle de jouissance, ralentissant les va et vient pour faire durer l'orgasme qui le traversait, griffant sans s'en rendre compte la peau du cendré, l'égratignant encore un peu avant de relâcher la pression.

Son souffle saccadé vint mourir sur les reins du blond, le faisant frissonner à nouveau, et il lui arracha une grimace douloureuse lorsqu'il se retira avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui sur le matelas, s'allongeant sur le dos, une main en travers du torse, soulevée au rythme de sa respiration sifflante. Katsuki s'écroula à son tour sur les draps souillés, ignorant les fluides poisseux qui les maculaient.

Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils reprirent leurs esprits, le calme qui était retombé dans la chambre seulement troublé par leur souffle et le battement lourd de leurs cœurs. Lorsqu'il fut moins engourdi par le contre-coup de l'orgasme, Eijiro retira le préservatif avant de le nouer et de le faire tomber dans la corbeille adjacente au lit. Puis, il tourna le visage vers Katsuki, encore rouge et un peu essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille et la veste d'uniforme froissée et tâchée par sa propre semence. Ce dernier se redressa difficilement sous le regard attentif du carmin avant de venir s'asseoir sur son bassin.

« Gh… Encore une fois.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas tenir ? À ce rythme, tu seras incapable de te lever, demain… »

Katsuki posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire, puis s'éloigna pour murmurer :

« Tu parles trop, enfoiré. Prends-moi. »

Un rictus carnassier se dessina sur le visage d'Eijiro qui fit glisser ses mains sur les cuisses du blond. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

§§§

 _Biiiip. Biiiip. Biiiip. Biiiip._

Katsuki tâtonna en grognant pour chercher l'origine de la sonnerie stridente qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil. Il finit par trouver son téléphone laissé au pied du lit, et éteignit l'alarme tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur son écran. Il était sept heures et demie.

Il grommela de nouveau et se rallongea sous les draps lorsqu'il sentit une emprise se resserrer autour de lui. Il se retourna dans un sursaut et tomba nez à nez avec Eijiro qui ouvrait les yeux lui aussi.

« Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon pieu ?! »

Le carmin se redressa lentement et se frotta les yeux, encore un peu à l'ouest, les cris de son compagnon ne l'aidant pas à assimiler. Il finit par répondre :

« Ben, on s'est endormis hier soir après avoir… Attends, tu t'en souviens, au moins ? Tu es redevenu toi-même ? »

Katsuki tiqua, et une veine pulsa sur son front. Qu'Eijiro lui déblatère de telles conneries dès le matin n'était pas pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Il se retint de lui envoyer un coup sur la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place :

« De quoi tu m'parles, putain ? Qui t'as autorisé à entrer ? T'es venu pendant que j'dormais, enfoiré ? »

Eijiro cligna des yeux. Le réveil était un peu dur, là.

« Katsuki, arrête de me crier dessus, pour commencer…

-J'te crie dessus si j'veux, connard ! J'ai toujours pas envie de voir ta gueule et j'te retrouve dans mon lit, et… À poil, en plus ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Il se jeta à moitié sur lui, prêt à lui envoyer une bonne droite, avant de sentir une douleur le lancer dans le cou. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua de nombreuses marques de griffures et de traces de dents sur sa peau rougie. Eijiro s'empressa de s'expliquer :

« Euh, écoute, je sais que ça paraît fou comme ça mais je peux tout t'expliquer…

-Tu m'expliques rien du tout ! T'as abusé de moi pendant mon sommeil, enflure !

-Non, j'te promet que non ! T'étais consentent ! Aïe, arrête!

-Alors pourquoi j'm'en rappelle pas ? »

Eijiro tenta tant bien que mal de tenir éloignés les poings de Katsuki qui menaçait de lui en coller une pour de bon.

« S'il te plaît, calme-toi !

-Lâche-moi !

-Katsuki, arrête un peu et écoute-moi ! »

Il réussit à le plaquer contre le matelas, le retenant par ses poignets qu'il enserrait fermement. Cette situation était étrangement similaire à celle qu'ils avaient vécue la veille… Le cendré le fusilla du regard avant de grogner :

« T'as intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton, sinon t'es _mort_. »

Il cracha son dernier mot avec une telle menace qu'Eijiro se sentit presque frissonner. Il se reprit :

« Tu… Hier soir, quand tu es parti après l'entraînement… Quand est ce que tu es rentré à l'internat ?

-J'en sais rien, souffla le blond visiblement énervé, vers vingt et une heure, peut-être. Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-Tu as croisé quelqu'un, en chemin ? Continua Eijiro qui fit de son mieux pour passer outre le ton acerbe de son compagnon, tu t'es battu ?

-J'suis tombé sur un connard de délégué de terminale qui m'a dit que j'avais rien à foutre dehors à cette heure-ci, j'allais l'exploser mais il m'as touché et ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet, j'étais crevé alors je suis rentré et j'me suis endormi direct. »

 _C'est bien ce que j'avais imaginé_ , pensa Eijiro. Il soupira. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui expliquer qu'il avait rajeuni d'un an hier soir et qu'il en avait profité pour lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, maintenant ?

« Ah, d'accord… Tu vois, euh… Quand je suis monté me coucher hier, je suis passé par ta chambre, parce que je voulais mettre les choses au clair après notre prise de tête, et tu étais là, tu étais réveillé…

-J't'ai dit que j'pionçais, t'es sourd ?

-Attends, laisse-moi finir ! Tu… Le type qui t'as touché avait sûrement un alter de rajeunissement ou un truc du genre, parce que tu étais… Euh, comment dire…

-J'étais quoi ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

-T'étais redevenu un collégien, t'avais rajeuni d'un an et tu te rappelais de rien… Et comme tu voulais pas que je te laisse seul, on a discuté un peu et puis… Ça a… Hum… Dérapé, si je peux dire ça comme ça. »

Katsuki s'était tu. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient à mesure qu'Eijiro lui expliquait plus ou moins laborieusement la situation d'hier soir. Puis sa voix gronda, brisant le silence :

« Oï… T'es en train d'me dire que tu m'as trouvé, rajeuni d'un an, et qu'tu m'as sauté dessus comme un putain de chien en rut ? Tu m'as baisé alors que j'avais que quatorze ans, espèce d'enfoiré ?

-Non mais tu l'as cherché, toi, aussi ! Et puis t'as pas dit non, j'te signale ! »

Mais le blond explosif ne l'écoutait plus, et essayait à nouveau de se débattre pour lui mettre une raclée bien méritée. Eijiro activa son alter pour essayer de l'immobiliser mais Katsuki pétait littéralement un câble :

« J'vais te buter !

-Arrête, c'est pas grave de toute façon et…

- _C'est pas grave_ ? Si, c'est grave, putain !

-Non, Katsuki ! Ce qui est grave c'est ta façon de te comporter avec moi ! »

La voix d'Eijiro avait recouverte celle du cendré qui se tut instantanément, le fixant, pris de court par ses paroles.

« Quoi ? »

Kirishima avait détourné le regard. Peu à peu, il relâchait son emprise, et Bakugo en profita pour se redresser. Il répéta :

« T'as dit quoi ?

-Je… Il soupira. Katsuki, je sais que t'as un sale caractère et que c'est dans ta nature, mais franchement, 'faut qu't'arrêtes de me traiter comme ton chien. »

Il appuya ses paroles en plantant son regard dans le sien. Soudain, les rôles semblaient échangés. Katsuki restait muet et Eijiro avait sur son visage une expression mêlée de reproche et de peine. Il reprit :

« T'es allé trop loin, hier. Je sais que ce que j'ai dit dans les vestiaires t'as pas plu mais putain, on peut se parler quand même, j'peux te dire ce que je pense surtout si c'est pour ton bien, alors ne m'envoies pas chier comme ça alors que je… Fais juste ça pour toi. »

Katsuki déglutit. Il était totalement démuni face au visage de son petit-ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu teinté d'une telle émotion. Il serrait les dents, se laissant sermonner comme un gosse, incapable de savoir quoi répondre.

« Tu sais, j'suis persuadé que tu feras un grand héros et j'suis hyper fier de toi pour ça, mais c'est pas en étant aussi violent que tu deviendras le numéro un. Alors laisse-moi t'aider sans me rejeter, s'il te plaît. »

Eijiro se tut. Son regard s'était de nouveau perdu vers le bas, fixant les draps défaits. Exprimer à haute voix tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Soudain, il sentit les mains du cendré glisser sur son visage pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Bon, j'suis désolé, ok ? Il soupira de nouveau, agacé de la situation, mais surtout furieux contre lui-même d'avoir mis Eijiro dans un état pareil. J'pensais pas que tu l'avais pris comme ça. J'essaierai de… D'être un peu moins con. Arrête de faire cette gueule, maintenant ! »

Il termina ses propos d'un baiser au coin des lèvres du carmin. Le regard de celui-ci s'illumina.

« Tu vas vraiment faire un effort ?

-J'te dis que j'vais essayer, m'en demande pas trop.

-C'est déjà ça, rit doucement Eijiro en lui rendant son baiser. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit l'heure affichée sur l'écran du portable de Katsuki, oublié entre les draps. Merde ! On a cours dans vingt minutes ! Grouille-toi ! »

Katsuki jura et Eijiro bondit d'entre ses draps pour se ruer dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'elle était juste à côté. Il enfila son uniforme en quatrième vitesse, et alors qu'il ajustait avec hâte sa cravate devant la glace de l'ascenseur dans lequel ils s'étaient jetés tout les deux sous peine de définitivement arriver en retard en cours, Eijiro eut un petit sourire en voyant le reflet de Katsuki derrière lui.

Ça avait fini par s'arranger, finalement. Il était heureux de voir que Bakugo avait -à demi-mots, certes, mais venant de lui c'était déjà pas mal- accepté de reconnaître ses torts et de s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps dans la salle de classe, et Denki se retourna vers Eijiro lorsque celui-ci fut installé. Il lui souffla :

« Putain, mec, ça craint ! Shoji a dit qu'il avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit hier parce que c'était le bordel chez Katsuki ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Hein ? Eijiro devint blême, de quoi tu veux parler ?

-Il paraît qu'il a gueulé toute la nuit, et c'était pas des cris de colère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Il s'est passé quoi, entre vous ? Ça c'est arrangé ?

-Ah, euh, ouais, c'est bon, on a discuté et…

-Ouais mon cul, vous avez pas fait que discuter, mens pas !

-Non mais attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Mais Eijiro fut coupé par Midnight qui déboula dans la salle en leur intimant d'une façon plus ou moins autoritaire de la boucler, et plus vite que ça. Denki se retourna et Eijiro se tassa sur sa chaise, rougissant de gêne lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Shoji. Bon, il irait s'excuser à la pause déjeuner. L'important, c'était que pour le moment, Katsuki et lui avaient fait un pas en avant dans leur relation, même si c'était au profit du sommeil de leur voisin de chambre…

Perdu dans ses pensées pendant le cours, les bras croisés sur la table et le menton posé au creux de sa main, Eijiro se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait demander à Katsuki de ramener son uniforme de collégien, la prochaine fois qu'il rentrerait chez ses parents.

* * *

Et voilà!

Bien, mes agneaux, j'espère que ce texte vous aura plu, que vous avez ri devant ces scènes de baston mémorables ou même pleuré devant cette semi-déclaration d'amour digne d'un parfait navet à l'eau de rose.

Bref, encore une fois, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année, qu'elle soit faite de bonheur et d'écriture, et que **NOS OTPS DEVIENNENT CANONS!**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review en passant si vous êtes venus lire, je suis pas toujours hyper sûre de mon coup avec ce genre de texte donc ça me ferait grave plaiz' d'avoir vos avis, même si c'est juste pour deux petits mots! :) _(Ou même si c'est juste pour laisser un roman de mille mots pour me compter votre amour... Comment ça, ça n'arrivera jamais? J'ai pas le droit de rêver?)_

Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour _Puceaux!_ et _Success_.

Tchao!


End file.
